


Leave The Past Behind

by UnicornsFTW



Category: Rhysha - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsFTW/pseuds/UnicornsFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Climbing, trusting, loving. Story about Rhys and Sasha who decided to get breakfast by climbing to the Rakk nest. Stuffs happening....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Climb faster you Hyperion scum!" Sasha retorted, looking down at him.   
"Uhh, pardon me? I am trying my best Pandorian trash." Rhys responded without making any eye contact with her. They both ascended to reach the bird nest for some eggs as they needed some food for breakfast. The only reason why Rhys agreed to climb with Sasha is because he did not want to look like a coward and he secretly developed an infatuation towards her so he was taking his time to be finally alone with her even though he is terrified of heights.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group stayed near the caravan. Rhys looked down at his friends and he noticed that they where so high up that their caravan was like a little dot on the ground. His head started spinning and he eventually felt sick. 

"I can't climb anymore, please stop." He pleaded, almost letting go of the rocks he was holding on.

"I told you not to come with me and now, it is too late to go back and there is nowhere we can stop. So...that means we have to continue and remember don't look down." Sasha affirmed, giving him quick glances while climbing further. 

"Well, for the record, I already looked down and it is literally making me sick...I am going to throw up." Rhys croaked while looking at Sasha, technically he was looking at her butt. 

"Oh wait I can see the cliff! If you are able to climb a little further, we could take a short break and just for the love of skags, don't let go. I'm pretty sure Vaughn and the Loader Bot will kill me and you are responsible for the vault key." She spoke, finally reaching the edge of the cliff with her hands. 

"So if I die you aren't gonna miss me? Not a little?" Rhys stopped in the middle of climbing and looked up. He couldn't see Sasha. She disappeared out of the blue. "Hey Sash, Sasha!!! Where are you!? It's making me more sick than before." He trailed off until his words turned to a whisper. Suddenly, he saw Sasha's green eyes and her face with a smile curled up from her lips as she sat down at the edge of the cliff.

"Yeah I am here, what's wrong? If you want to live, climb up here." Just before Sasha end her statement, she disappeared again. This time, Rhys knew where she went. He started to climb nearer the cliff, with more energy than before. Just as he reached the cliff his, leg slipped. The only thing that is saving him were his hands on the cliff, holding on to his dear life. A swarm of thoughts from his past life made him all think it through at the near death situation as panic raced through his nerves.

"SASH HELP ME!!!"He cried,trying not to look below. Luckily, he saw Sasha looking down at him from the cliff with pure terror in her eyes.  Without wasting any second, she extended her arms to reach him. "Grab my arm and hold tight!" Quickly, Rhys grabbed hers with his normal arm.

"Shit! You are so heavy!" Sasha exclaimed, pulling him up with all of her strength. He tried to catch the gaps with his own legs. When Sasha pulled him for last time he went up fast and accidentally fell on top of her.

"Get off me!" She threw him away from her body. "It was such a bad idea to take you with me." Sasha added, her face contorted from anger. They sat at the cliff near each other. Sasha looked at Pandora from the cliff. Rhys looked at Sasha who is beautiful and dreamy, he find it impossible to stop staring at her.

"Seriously? You are creepy you know that? I can feel it if you are staring at me and it makes me uncomfortable. So please, stop or else I will stab you in your sleep." She threatened him with an annoyed look at her face, but Rhys found it amusing.

"Soo... Uhm what are you thinking a-about? And I am sorry for staring at you. Uhm you just looked ahem pr-pretty." Rhys mumbled, feeling the butterflies in his stomach. "I was just amazed on how beautiful and not deadly Pandora looks from up here. It always was our plan. To leave Pandora. I think it is not normal to hate the place where you came from." She grimaced, avoiding his gaze. She didn't want him to see her eyes welling up with tears. After all, she was known as a strong and independent woman. But deep down in her heart, she abhorred her life and hated the fact that she was born.

"Uhm, don't say that it haven't done anything good for you." Rhys replied.

"Didn't you hear what I said? It did nothing good, only bad! This place is full of misery; It took our parents away, our dreams, our lives. Basically everything. I never wanted to be a thief or a notorious liar. But what can we do? We needed to survive while you people in Hyperion are living the lives and not even giving a single shit to any of us. This- this...homeland...turned me to a horrible person." Sasha muttered, concealing the pain and sadness that is filling her up.

"Wow...It seems like I now know nothing about you."He spoke, not knowing how to reassure her. Deep down, he felt bad for her history and made him think through on how he spent his life.

"Well, if you are feeling well enough we can continue to climb because I hate where this conversation is going."She trailed off with a narrow smile plastered in her face. In all honesty, she really wanted to just tell someone about everything and just let it all out. However, she is afraid to open up as it could make her feel vulnerable and that notion terrifies her.

"You can trust me besides, I wanna know how it feels to live in Pandora. I will not tell anyone especially Fiona." Rhys assured, looking at her eyes. Sasha stared back right at him, "Then listen, because I won't repeat it again. And, if you tell someone I will kill you. And I am not joking. And besides we can climb at talk at the same time" She said in a stern voice.

He looked at her with sad eyes. He did not wanted Sasha to be hurt. He felt sorry for what Hyperion has done for them. ,, Hey, Sash, sorry. If I ever get back to Helios I will try to change your life. I promise. I will try." Rhys said  looking at her tearing eyes. 

,, You should not have seen me like this. Forget it ever happened." She looked sad and angry that he saw her this vulnuabre. Rhys closed his eyes. As he again heard her voice he opend his eyes and stared at her.

"Well everything started....,,


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes. It shows how I don't know english.

,,When she found me in the dark alley...."

~23 years ago, Hollow Point, 9 p.m.~

Fionas Pov.

I ran again. It is so hard to be alone when you are only 5 years old. Especially now, when it is dark and hard to find what to steal. I heard screamings  
"Catch her and kill her she stole some cans of soup!!,, The bandits shouted like crazy swinigng axes in front of themselves and others had guns that fired in all directions. Sometimes bullets killed their friends but they didn't worried about them. I ran in dark long alley. Dark and long alleys always meant something terrible will happen. I heard their steps getting closer so I had no choice just as head towards the dark alleys end. As I headed towards end I heard something/somone crying. It sounded like baby. I reached where sound came from. And I didn't believed what I saw. There lied little baby, in the puddle. I hoped it wasn't pee. No, it wasn't, it didn't smelled like pee, thank God that meant it was simple water puddle. Baby was wet but didn't cried as he/she knew that sounds brings danger. I looked at green babies eyes. I slowly approached him and took him in my arms. I felt how cold he was. But still as cold he was he didn't cried. I saw necklace on baby's wet clothe. It had name Sasha. At that moment I understood something. That we will be together. I wont have to starve and steal alone. I found sister that I have to take care of. She was to small to even say simplest word. I knew that it will be hard to feed her she looked only year old. But that wont stop me I will grew her up as my sister. 

I sneaked in my living area. It wasn't much, just abandoned house with lot of holes on the roof and in the walls. But I had created my corner where was little pillow sheet, little fire place and soup cans all around place. I laied Sasha near my 'bad' and flamed fire that she would warm up. She started to stir nervously and I warmed up soup to her and myself. As food was made I took her into my arms and fed her. I touched her cheek, finally she was warm. I felt my eyes getting heavier. I get in my 'bed' and took Sasha close to me. And slowly drifted to the sleep thinking that I was finally not alone in this miserable world.

~Present time~

"That's how I came in my sisters life.,,

Sasha said while looking down at her feet as they found safe place to sit. She was curled in little ball. Her legs were close her chest and she was hugging them with her arms as her head was on knees. She looked sad, broken, he just wanted to hug her. To make her feel better. But he knew it might ruin their friendship and maybe some sort of relationship that he is trying to develop.

"Wow I-I never had thought how you... Wow I have no words to say...,,   
Rhys shuttered some words as he gazed at Pandora. It looked so peaceful. Of course after a few minutes they heard loud boom which ruined peace.

Sasha got up and looked at Rhys.

"Come on, we must keep moving. We need to get that egg and get out if here as fast as we can.,, Sasha explained already beginning to climb up.

"Uhmm wi-will you tell me... more... pleas?,, Ex-Hyperion said quietly and he was sorry about what he said. 

Sasha stoped climbing and sight. "Yeah I will. But I will skip time when I am a bit older than toddler. So I was 5 years old and we were ready go to sleep when...."

~Hollow Point, 18 years later, 10.30pm

Sasha's Pov.

I sat on our so called bed as I watched how Fiona stared carefully trough window. After few minutes she looked at me and whispered.  
"There are some Psychos outside so no dinner tonight and we have to be quiet, remember what we have to do if they will get here."

"Yes, you have to take gun if this possible and I have to run as fast as I can and hide from them." I said and rolled my eyes as I have heard this rule thousands times.

"OK, good. Now you go sleep I will be awake and watch psychos." Fiona leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I smile and gave her strong hug. I loved her she was my sister, she said that our mother died. She was killed by psychos and bandits. Mum wanted us to be safe, so she sacrificed herself in order to save us. Fiona said that she hid us in the dark alley.

I put sheet on my body and curled in to ball. I felt my eyes getting heavier as last time I looked at Fiona and drifted into dream world.

I woke up as somone strong took me by arms. I tried to look up but then attacker smacked me in the face. 'Don't shout' I thought to myself. It could attract psychos. Attacker pulled me up holding my arms. I quietly squeakd from the pain. I thought he will rip my arms off.

"Oh hello little one, wanna have little fun?" Bandit growled in my ear. I widened my eyes. 'Where is Fiona?'. She should have been awake and looking for psychos that they won't get closer to us.

"Put her down" Fiona came from the dark in the light. She whispered those words but still it sounded aggressive. Bandit looked up at Fiona and saw 10 year old child with gun in her hands.

"Ohhh yeah I am so scary of little girl eith gun. You don't even know how to use it. You know if you will shoot you might hurt this little sweetheart or attract psychos." He laughed as quiet as he could. He didn't wanted bandits on his ass either. He faced me and looked in my eyes. I was scared. Never felt so terrified. It thought I gonna die when I heard shooting sound. And something warm got in my eyes and face. It was blood. Warm tick blood. I heard him fall down and growling with blood that come from his moth. He still tried to grab me.

"I HEARD MEAT PUPPYS. LET'S GO SKIN THEM ALIVE AN MAKE SKIRTS!!!" Psychos heard gun sound. They were heading this way.

I stood up and tried clean blood out of my face. I wanted to cry. But then I remembered rule that I have been taught thousands times. 'RUN!'. I started to run.

I heard Fiona behind me runing too. Fiona grabbed my arm and took me to hide in alley. As psychos ran in other direction. They were still screaming and waving axes in the air. They were looking for us. They knew we were alone and scared. We lost our only so called home. We were cold, hungry and scared. We were murderers. In Pandora is only one rule kill or be killed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leave comment if you are not to lazy :)


	3. The beginning of the end...

~present time~

No Pov.

She stoped. Stoped when she started talking how bandit grabbed her. Sasha just stoped in the middle of climbing. Rhys couldn't see her as she climbed first. But he knew that she was crying. He took all his energy and caught up with her. He looked at her. Her green eyes were shining because of tears. 

"Let's climb up I wanna tell you something" Rhys said. He smiled and Sasha gave him weak smile.

As they climbed further they finally reached the nest. There layed few eggs.

"Finally, I thought we never gonna reach it." Rhys sight as he was getting up. He turned towards Sasha and saw that she was looking down at the caravan where all their friends were. She huged herself and started crying. She collapsed on the ground. Rhys ran towards her and got on his knees. He huged her. And didn't let go.

"Do you see n-now why I hate this place? It turned me into monster!! I killed people and I almost got killed. And that wasn't only one time." She sobbed and buried her face in his chest. He caressed her hair and layed his head on top of hers. Then Jack appeared he stood behind them. Rhys tried not to look at him.

"Ohhh don't get wet cupcake." He started to laugh." I want to see how these things will go." He wasn't 'out' of his mind this whole time so he saw chance and took it. Of course Rhys didn't paid attention towards him.

"Yeah, now I understand. I am sorry that I asked. And I don't think that you are monster you are bravest and cutest person I ever met. When I met you I thought that Pandora isn't that bad, of course it has some psychopaths that want to kill you till you look like soup, but here are some great people too. Some people you can trust with your life. I am talking about you annd maybye about Fiona, ahmm just little bit" Rhys was so determinant and lost in his head that he wasn't afraid of telling his feelings towards her. She huged her legs and looked at the wasteland. Sasha felt warmth in her heart after she heard nice words from person she couldn't imagined she will ever hear, from Hyperion worker. She thought they were cruel, and they only could kill. Also that they only thought about themselves and wanted money. But he was different from others Hyperion workers. He was nerd and jerk but also he was special. He was goffy and cute he could make her smile and laugh. Her head was still laying on his chest but she wasn't crying anymore. She was waiting.

And she got what she was waiting for. After those words Rhys couldn't control his hands and emotions. Rhys took her cheek with his human arm and caressed it with his thumb. Rhys smiled at her she gave him this time stronger smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. Girl looked in his eyes and saw warmth and love, she couldn't look some where else but just into his eyes. They both started to lean towards each other. And only thing they felt was kiss. Couple stared slowly and later gave passion to their first kiss. Rhys wrapped his arms around Sasha's slim, perfect  body and deepened the kiss. He felt so many emotions heading from he: anger, disappointment, sadness but most important love. Love for life, love for him. They sank in each others arms. Forgot that time existed, that even world existed. Young couple forgot about their friends waiting for breakfast near caravan. Rhys forgot that he had psychopath in his head. Which tried to say something to him. They felt safe as nothing could hurt them, if only they would be in each other arms.

When they stopped kissing couple were smiling to each other. Now no tears were in Sasha's eyes. Her emerald green eyes again was full of life and determination. She huged him again tightly. 

"I wanted to do this so long time before.. I-I just couldn't imagine that in this world love is real thing. I never felt loved differently than sister love. Ofcourse I ''had" August, but I didn't really loved him. And of course it made me happy. It made me feel worth for living, when I see Fiona's smile. I knew at least I did something good. I helped somone to be happy." She smiled and stood up. "Let's go I have to tell you how we met Felix" They took eggs and started climbing down. Though Rhys wanted to ask her about August thing. He was curious, but also didn't wanted to make her even more sad as he understood how it is hard to her to open up. He was lost in his mind when Sasha touched his cheek and smile.

"So are you ready to hear everything?"

"Ohh yeah I am ready sweetheart. I have heard previous story and it was fuuun. You little psychopath. Hahaha I told everyone that in this are planet only killers and bandits." Handsome Jack explained while laughing. 

~22 years ago Hollow point~

After that accident we were much careful by going out of our hideout. We watched our backs and tried not to get attention. Fiona learned to talk with people in that way that they would forget to be careful. And then I, being small and quick, stole their wallets. Of course there were times when it didn't worked. Our bodies had, no still have scars... From knives, bullets and nails or teeth. 

That day when we saw him I was sick. I was coughing and I was feelin weak. I lied on bed, it was not bed just same thingie from newspapers and journals. Of course we had some sort of sheet, it had holes and was dirty. Still better than nothing. I needed medicine. And fast. After last strong cough I looked at Fiona.

'If I will cough one more time I will puke.' As I said those words I started coughing and puking at the same time. Fiona put her hand on my back. She gave me bottle of water.

'I will be right back, we have some more money, I will buy something for you.' Fiona ran away as quickly as shadow. She always was quick especially when we were in sticky situations. She could talk her way out of enemies sight. I was opposite I always wanted to fight back. If bandits approached us I couldn't stay calm. I don't know why. Maybye I was afraid? Yes I was, I was terrified. I learn to burry my fear in myself. Not to show it to others. 

When Fiona left I sat down. I looked at food and tea. I needed to drink in order to get better. But I was afraid I will throw up. I didn't needed wait for long. She came back really fast. Sister put down the medicine and looked at me.

'So I brought something that will help you with coughing. I think your coughing are the thing that is causing this illness.' She smiled and gave me the drug. 'Oh by the way I saw one old guy he walked from that bar can't remember how it's called.'

'Purple Skag I think.' I said and gulped medicin.

'Yeah, yeah. I think he was in pain. He was walking strangely. Hmmm we should try rob him I saw him heading in the south so it's not far from were we are. What you think?' Fiona looked at me and smiled. She knew it could be our chance. To finally get more than from all those bandits.

'Yeah OK. Though I feel still weak could we try it tomorrow?' I said and laid on the "bed". Drugs were working fast and I didn't wanted to cough anymore. But I felt weak after so much nights without sleep.

'Of course, goodnight my little dragonfly.' Fi smiled and laid down on her own bed.

In the morning I felt a little better. I wasn't coughing so harsh anymore. I got up and started making breakfast. Fiona woke up just after few minutes. When breakfast was done we quickly ate and got up to our hunt. We hid on the roof and looked for our target. He showed up heading towards Purple Skag bar. The guy was injured and walked strangely. Fiona showed sign. It's time to start. We walked in different directions. Fiona walked to him and started to talk to the man. He was smiling and looking at her with warm eyes. I started sneaking. Man looked back and I leaned on the wall, as nothing were happening. Fiona got his attention again to her and I did my sneaking tactic. As I got closer to his pockets I tried to reach for his wallet but he quickly grabbed my wrist. Fiona looked terrified. It was the end. 

"Ohh kids you are doing it wrong. First of all we will go somewhere were no one can see us." Man said and we walked behind him. We somehow trusted him and followed him in this alley.

"So now we will get know each other. I am Felix. I saw you bunch of time stealing some little thingies. What's your names ladies?" Man named Felix asked us while smiling.

"Uhm my name Sasha and it is my sister Fiona." I told him because Fiona was astonished at what just happened.

"Ok Sasha, Fiona. You did one thing wrong which could ruin your con for life. Fiona you looked at Sasha while she was sneaking. It's biggest and worst mistake you could do. You can get your targets attention from yourself to your sister. And then you would know what will happen." He explained and looked angry at us.

Later that day he took us into his apartment. And gave us good food. We were eating so well years ago!

~present time~

"And he took us. He raised us into life of crime, thought us to survive in this world. Till he ofcourse betrayed us. Now we only have only each other." Sasha finished her story.

They finally reached ground an caravan. Fiona walked towards them and smiled.

"It took you so long to take these eggs?"

"Yeah, it did." Sasha tried walked trough her. Fiona grabbed her arm.

"Did he did something to you?" Hat-lady asked.

"No, no everything okay. You would be angry if I would tell you what I did." Sasha explained to her partner in crime.

"Would I? Now you have to tell me I am too curious." 

"Ohh gosh OK I told to Rhys about our kid life. How we met Felix." Sasha looked with smile on her face.

Fiona returned the smile. "I am glad you opened up for somone, even if it was Hyperion douchbag."

"This douchbag is right here and I can hear you clearly Pandoran rat." Rhys mumbled but Fiona still cought it with ears. She was going to say something rude back when Sasha interrupted them.

"Fi, stop it. He isn't douchbag. At least not anymore. He helped me to feel better." She had dreamy look in her eyes.

"Gosh, no. He... He.... You... Didn't do it....."  
Sasha looked at Rhys and he nodded. He was ready for whatever will come.

"Yes, yes we did. We kissed." Sasha explained.

"Huh, pumpkin, that hat-lady really hates you. Doesn't she?" Jack appeared near Fiona and hugged her. After Sasha's words she just threw her hands in the air.

"OK I am done. It's your choice. You are the big lady now. I am leaving and I have no word to tell you how..... Uhhh never mind." She left towards caravan were Vaughn was standing and looking at them with strange look. Rhys waved to him and looked at Sasha.

"Soooo.... We are now officially together?"

"Yeas you dork." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed in the lips. 

The freakin end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know lame chapter name it is probably because I am lame. I want to write but as you can see I can not write. I am terrible at this as at anything else... So thanks goes to those who had red this peace of crap, ehm sorry 'art'. My fingers are frozen so sorry for mistakes :D leave comment of you maybe want another series. I just understood that I can't write one shsots. Oh well.... See ya :**

**Author's Note:**

> It was already posted long time ago in Rhysha Thread sooo yeah good reading next part is coming along.


End file.
